In the art, aerodynamically designed bicycles are common place at triathlon events. Triathlons continue to remain popular and the majority of participants are non-professional athletes, commonly referred to as age groupers. Age groupers represent a cross section of the population. To fully benefit from the aero advantages of today's aero bikes, a proper fit for the rider is crucial. Therefore, the adjustability of the bicycle components to achieve the proper fit can become critical.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.